


Of Tapping and Starry Nights

by stuffofpi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Self-Insert, oikawa is kind of a sweetie and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffofpi/pseuds/stuffofpi
Summary: something’s tapping at your window and that something is a someone who just so happens to be your dorky boyfriend trying to get you to go stargazing at midnight
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Of Tapping and Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Tapping and Fairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437572) by [stuffofpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffofpi/pseuds/stuffofpi). 



> I am too in love with silly boys throwing pebbles at windows to get their s/o’s attention. Gimme all the tropes, I love them.

The glaring blue screen of your laptop was burning your eyes and you swore that you’d be seeing the imprint of your stupid essay for the next week. You had been at it for _hours_ and still only managed to have barely more than a page worked out. The longer you stared helplessly, the more the constant blink of the black bar was starting to annoy the shit outta you. You know it was probably because it was midnight and you had been doing nothing else all day, but you could almost _hear_ the stupid thing mocking you.

You rubbed at your eyes, groaning at the lack of inspiration gracing you like some kind of biblical revelation. And that’s when you heard it.

You were so zeroed in on the sound of your furious typing that you didn’t notice the tapping against your window. What in the hell _was_ that? It wasn’t raining, there were no trees near your window, and certainly no birds were going ham on the glass this late at night.

Despite it being midnight and you very possibly could just be hearing things and needed to go to bed, your curiosity got the better of you. Intent on double checking that you weren’t indeed going crazy, you threw open your window and promptly heard a startled yelp followed by a solid thud. Confused, you looked down to see your dumbass of a boyfriend Oikawa Tooru lying flat on his ass. His glasses were crooked and his galaxy pajama shorts and matching sweatshirt looked rumpled, as if he dressed hurriedly.

“Tooru?” you called, still confused, but mostly amused by the sight of your boyfriend.

Fixing his glasses he answered with his usual chipper “Hi, Y/n-chan!” as he stood, rubbing at his butt.

“Mind telling me why you’re standing outside my window in the middle of the night?”

He smiled shyly and your heart swooned. It wasn’t often that the Oikawa Tooru did anything shyly. You loved him, but the boy had a tendency to be a little too full of himself. “It’s a really clear night tonight.” You leaned a little out your window, glancing up to see the stars were shining brilliantly, even amidst the suburbian light pollution.

Underneath his shyness, you could see burning excitement, so white-hot that you were surprised he wasn’t bouncing on his feet. “And?” you pried, wondering what in the hell could have Tooru so worked up in the middle of the night.

“ _And_ there’s this really cool comet–” _ah, that’s what_ “–that’s supposed to be visible in about,” he glanced at the watch on his wrist, the worn leather one that you had gifted him, “an hour and I forgot to tell you about it earlier today because Iwa-chan threatened to hit me if I was late to practice again and I try to avoid being hit as much as possible though it ends up happening anyways because Iwa-chan is such a brute!”

“Well, you are the captain, Tooru. I don’t blame Iwa-san for wanting you to be a responsible one.”

Tooru pouted, whining, “Y/n-chaaannn, you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I’m on the side of you being a responsible captain, Tooru-chan. Besides, you could have texted me about the comet, yeah?”

“You see, about that…” he said sheepishly.

“It’s dead, isn’t it? Your phone?”

He nodded. “I forgot to charge it.”

“You were watching footage of your last game, weren’t you?”

“No!” he puffed his cheeks, crossing his arms over his chest. “It was the game from last month.” You giggled at his childish demeanor and his smile came back easily at the lovely sound. It was one of his favorites. Your laugh, and the sound of volleyballs hitting a court. “So?” he continued.

“So, _what_?”

The shyness came back just as suddenly as before. “ _So_ , do you wanna watch the comet with me?” He gestured to a blanket at his feet and looked so hopelessly shy that you had to bite your lip to keep from chuckling at the rare sight. You glanced down at yourself, only in shorts and a thin shirt that wouldn’t stand against a cool summer night’s breeze.

“Give me a sec,” you told him. His answering grin was blinding, elated that you had agreed to spontaneous midnight star gazing.

You softly shut the window, changing into sweatpants and a sweatshirt that appeared to be Tooru’s if the green alien on the sleeve was anything to go by. Grabbing your phone and your house keys in one hand, you quietly made your way downstairs, slipped into sneakers, and snuck out the door without so much as a creak (thanks to the death grip you had on the railing to make sure that you didn’t biff it down the stairs).

Tooru was waiting for you, the natural light of the moon and the artificial light of the streetlamps mixing to create an ethereal glow behind him. He looked like an angel standing there in galaxy pajamas, his impossibly soft hair messy and glowing, his smile crooked and charming. You took a moment to appreciate that this absolute _dork_ chose to tap on your window, chose to be with you. He reached out and took your hand in his, gently pulling you along with him. You two walked silently side by side, listening to the soft sounds of crickets and rustling leaves. After a while of simply just being with each other, Tooru tugged on your hand, leading you to a spot he had picked out in the park near your home. It was on a hill and overlooked the small lake, little ripples from falling leaves occasionally rocking the water.

He let go of your hand for the first time and spread out the large blanket – in it was hidden another, smaller blanket for you two to wrap yourselves in. He laid down, patting the space next to him for you to join. You did, nestling yourself against his body, resting your head on his shoulder, curling your hand on his chest, tangling your legs with his longer ones. Tooru threw the second blanket over the both of you, ensuring that between both the blankets and his own body heat that you would be warm and comfortable.

You both stared at the stars, marvelling in the beauty of the universe, the beauty that is both creation and destruction, peace and chaos, light and dark.

All of the stress from earlier melted away. In that moment you felt nothing but beauty and love.

“Tooru,” you whispered, too scared to say it louder in fear of interrupting the magic that the stars brought.

“Yes?” He turned to look at you but you kept your eyes on the stars.

You smiled simply. “Thank you.” And you didn’t have to say anymore for him to understand. True, you were thanking him for bringing you there, but you both understood that this thank you ran much deeper than that.

“I love you, too,” he breathed. You looked at him and saw him returning your smile, his eyes alive with all of the secrets of the universe and the stars in the sky.

When a brilliant flash of light marked the comet and drew your gazes to the starry night, you couldn’t ever hope to describe in words how impossibly happy you were to be there in that simple moment with a charming boy who cherished you above any star in the sky.

“Y/n,” Tooru whispered, calling your attention back to him. He leaned in and you closed your eyes and let him kiss you and in that kiss you felt all of the love the universe had to offer.

And he was giving it all to you.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, @more-stuff-of-pi
> 
> i love whenever oikawa is dorky and i think he's sweetest that way. do you prefer dorky oikawa or suave oikawa?


End file.
